Computing devices having wireless capabilities may communicatively couple to other devices having wireless capabilities via a wireless local area network (WLAN) using wireless technologies such as Wi-Fi™. Also, wireless technologies such as WiGig™, ultra wide band (UWB), Wireless USB™ or WirelessHD™ may allow wireless capable devices to replace wired interconnects with high speed and relatively short range wireless interconnects via a process typically referred to as wireless docking. The high speed and relatively short range wireless interconnects may allow devices to wirelessly dock with each other. One device may be a computing device such as a laptop or notebook and the other may be a type of input/output device such as a monitor or printer. In some examples, once wirelessly docked, the computing devices may utilize the input/output device in a same manner as if connected to the input/out device via a wired interconnect (e.g., routed through a physical docking station).